Would She?
by mysticalight822
Summary: What if Abby had evidence of a relationship between Tony and Ziva? Two shot
1. Chapter 1

Would She?

After "Undercovers", Abby starts an investigation of her own. What could the results do for Tony and Ziva?

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters

This is a one shot, but if I get a good response then I will continue it.

After the investigation was over and the paperwork filed, everyone went home, except for Abby that is. She was in her lab, watching the tapes from the undercover assignment and was conducting her own investigation as to whether Tony and Ziva were faking it or not. She had had the sheets from the hotel room sent over so she could check for DNA and she was armed with the arsenal to find the truth.

Several hours later, Abby was staring at hard evidence in form of DNA that Tony and Ziva were definitely not faking it. They actually did the deed in front of their boss and director, "Kinky", Abby thought. She proceeded to put all evidence of such an investigation took place knowing that Gibbs would find out eventually, he knew everything that occurred in the building.

The next day, Abby came to work early, but she didn't go to her lab. She waited for the team to arrive while sitting at what used to be Kate's desk, and when they did, she sprang into action. "I know your secret", she whispered to Tony and Ziva as she passed them. They exchanged anxious looks and sat at their respective desks. Abby saw the looks and sauntered happily to her lab. She couldn't wait to see the results of what she just planted; it was all in good fun though.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva booted their computers and began to IM each other.

"She's onto us," Tony said.

"Yes, I see. Do you think she will tell Gibbs," responded Ziva.

"She wouldn't." After a few seconds he followed up with, "or would she?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except two cats and books galore

When lunch break came, Tony and Ziva walked down to Abby's lab; there were things of a sensitive nature that needed to be discussed. They found Abby standing by the door as if she was expecting them to show up.

"Hi guys," Abby said, "I knew you would be coming down sooner than later."

"And how is that?" Tony asked in a sarcastic tone. In response, Abby spread her arms out like a show host would, bringing attention to some items on the table. All the evidence that Abby had collected gone through was laying neatly on the table for Tony and Ziva to examine if they had the desire to do so. Tony and Ziva exchanged nervous looks.

"Okay then, now that that is taken care of, I have something to show you guys." Abby turned to her computer and pressed play, a gleeful smile appeared on her face in anticipation of Tony and Ziva's reaction. To the pair's chagrin, their 'performance' for Gibbs and company started playing, complete with sound.

"Turn it off Abby, please," Ziva pleaded. Abby contemplated the request for a few seconds before acquiescing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now talk."

"We got together a week after Ziva arrived," Tony responded. "Because of Rule #12 we haven't told anyone and we would appreciate if you kept this to yourself until we decide to tell."

"Wow, that's so mature of you Tony," Abby said. "Well if you are a couple now, I guess I have to start liking you now Ziva," Abby said bluntly. She was never one for being subtle.

"I guess you do," Ziva responded. Ziva and Abby looked at each other defiantly. Tony imagined where the situation could lead and cut in.

"Okay ladies, it's about time to return to work so let's go upstairs. We can take the 'liking each other' thing slowly, does that sound good?" When he didn't get a response, Tony added, "Well does it?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Abby responded tersely. Tony looked to Ziva for hers.

"Okay."

"Good," Tony said and took Ziva's hand and walked towards the door, but before they could leave Abby squealed.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Tony and Ziva laughed and left the lab.

"Sometimes Abby can be so psychedelic," Ziva said when the elevator doors closed.

"I think you mean something along the lines of bipolar or psychotic Ziva, but yes, you're correct," Tony said, correcting his girlfriends burgeoning English.

"Ah, American idioms drive me crazy. On the other hand I am glad she is not going to tell anybody."

"Yeah, me too. I don't want to see Gibbs angry anymore than I already do." Ziva agreed and the pair walked to their desks and continued doing paperwork. The rest of the day went by quickly due to the fact that no bodies were dropped and the team was able to leave early. Tony and Ziva left after shutting their computers down, trying to look like they weren't leaving together, but Gibbs knew something was going on.

"Why do I have to keep reminding my team that I know everything?" Gibbs said to an empty room.


End file.
